Never Let Your Guard Down
by xXTheDragonRiderXx
Summary: "There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." Love happens in the strangest ways. Fire and water isn't supposed to mix. Greece and Rome aren't supposed to like each other. A broken praetor and a lonely repair boy can't help but find themselves falling in love. After all, Leo and Reyna aren't that different, are they? Bk.1 of Rise of the Forgotten
1. Chapter 1

_Don't Let Your Guard Down_

_Chapter I_

**Leo**

I stood at the brow of the _Argo II _looking over at the camp, smiling tiredly. It was finally over, no more fighting for my life (for a while at least), no more accidental trips to Tartarus, no more evil Mother Earth or her baby giant minions. I just wanted a year of peace-hopefully longer-before there's another threat.

Oh yes, my name is Leo Valdez, although I am also known as the Supreme-commander-of-the-Argo-II. I used to be the jester of our ragtag team of seven or the seventh wheel, of course I still made jokes and was obviously the most ADHD of us but I had grown more solemn, serious. But then-we all had.

I started when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and I whirled around to meet the haunted sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson. I blushed and relaxed. "Sorry Percy," I sheepishly said. "I didn't hear you come up. You scared the Hades out of me."

Percy smiled knowingly and leaned over the ship's rail. He was dressed in jeans and an orange T-shirt, the colors of Camp Half-blood. Neither he nor Annabeth had opened up much to us about Tartarus-not that we didn't understand-and both of them were recovering. I could hear him scream out at night sometimes, plague by a monster that he couldn't forget. "That's okay. I probably would have decapitated someone-I should have announced myself. I know I still jump at a mouse." He looked gloomily at me and I patted him on the shoulder.

"It's normal Percy, just give it time." I said reassuringly. I looked at the camp and Percy smiled. "Gods, I hope they don't like… blowtorch us out of the sky." I muttered and Percy chuckled drily.

"Hope. Yes, we need to ho-" Percy was interrupted by Festus who made a whirring and clicking sound. I smiled.

"Alright then Festus. Hopefully the Romans won't try to kill us." I said perfectly understanding the not-alive dragon.

Percy blinked in confusion. "What did he say, Leo?" He asked.

I smiled widely. "Festus? Oh he said that its time to descend into Rome. I hope Beauty Queen can convince everyone that I wasn't me."

Percy blinked but then smiled.

**Reyna**

I warily watched the _Argo II _land. The last time the Seven were together the Greek _puer _had blowtorched our camp. Then Octavian had led an attack on the Greek camp and we nearly killed everyone much to my dismay. The ship landed in the lake _outside _of New Rome with a soft splash.

Of course the Greeks where living here now. When we had attacked the camp Jason and Leo had sent an Iris Message (or something like that) to stop us. It worked (after Nico got on screen) and Jason suggested that we join together to protect the mortals. We did but the Greek's camp got razed due to us and Gaea together. There were no hard feelings however-well, except between Octavian and Rachel, something about prophecies-and everyone wore signs of the war. There were several on crutches (although a few of the stubborn ones hobbled around on a cane) due to broken or twisted or just sprained ankles. Some wore casts, others arm slings. There were also several bandages.

The door opened and the seven stepped out.

I immediately noticed how _different _they looked from just one and a half months ago. I wondered how they were the same-but there was that spark of humor in Leo's eyes. I blinked in surprise. _Leo? Why Leo? _The seven were amateur about how they looked beforehand to now.

They looked battle weary that was for sure. There was definitely a shadow of fear in all their eyes-Percy and Annabeth especially. Annabeth's stormy eyes seemed to scanning everyone like always, but there was a hint of wariness in her eyes. All of them seemed to be older, which technically they were. And more mature-even Leo.

_Why is it always Leo?_

They all looked different as well. Piper's kaleidoscope eyes flashed colors more quickly than before. From blue to brown to green, even gold and grey sometimes. They were pretty but intimidating, which was new for me. Her once choppy brown hair was even and hit the small of her back and she wore jeans, a green T-shirt and sneakers. For some reason, she gave an aura of warmth, which I was sure was new.

I looked at Hazel and smiled as her brown eyes seemed to fill me with ease. Her short brown hair was braided back somehow, and I figured Piper must have figured out how to do it. She smiled back at me and I felt her aura of regret.

Frank still had the bizarre baby face, but it seemed older. His hair was no longer buzz cut but shoulder length, probably from not cutting it and I wonder how it got so long in just a month and a half, but then Jason, Percy and Leo's were the same length. He had an aura of suffering but joy as well.

Annabeth was different from the others. Like Piper, her blond hair was down but unlike Piper it was to her shoulders and slightly choppy-as if she had cut it with a knife. Her stormy eyes were analyzing things as well, so nothing changed there, but there seemed to be an edge to it, as if her life depended on it. She gave an aura of strength.

Jason was not different though. Like Frank, his blond hair was shoulder length and his electric blue eyes seemed to spark (no pun intended) with electricity. His arm was wrapped around Piper's waist and his aura made me feel braver.

Percy was even more interesting than the others. His sea-green eyes seemed to bore right into my soul. They were filled with memories and his stare, even if it wasn't a glare, wanted to make me cower like one of Lupa's new born pups. But his eyes held warmth, even if there was a shadow behind them, and they seemed to be filled with good memories. I remembered the laughter of my comrades and I shook my head. His black hair was still the same though, even if it was just a bit wilder and longer and he gave an aura of loyalty.

The strangest was Leo though, and I felt strangely attracted to him. His brown eyes were filled with warmth and my eyes were drawn to them, they reflected humor (as always) but sadness as well. His curly hair was just slightly shorter then the others and I wondered what it would feel like if I could touch it. I was reminded of family by just looking at him and I felt a surge of warmth.

They had a few things in common though. The battle weariness was in their eyes, Percy's especially and all of them had injuries. Annabeth was on crutches, Percy had a bandage around his head, Jason had a bandage around his wrist, Piper had an arm sling and Leo's upper arm was bandaged, Hazel also had crutches and a cast around her knee while Frank seemed to just have Band-Aids everywhere on him he looked a bit like a band-aid mummy. They all had haunted expressions, Percy and Annabeth especially and I remembered that they fell into Tartarus. But the trust in their eyes was so deep that I knew nothing could shatter it, and besides their auras had one thing that was the same. The lost of loved ones.

All of them seemed to be growing awkward under our stares and Leo shuffled. "Is there something on my face Piper?" He asked in a loud enough voice for us to hear. I felt my lips twitch.

Piper turned to him incredulously. "_What_? No, Leo. Nothing that I can see anyway…" She grinned at his affronted expression.

Percy rolled his eyes although he was smiling. "We're back." He said cheerfully.

There was a pause (even Piper and Leo stopped their bickering) and everyone looked at Percy. Then they surged forward and the seven was soon being patted on the back, hugged, tackled (a faun tackled Percy) or just shaking their hands.

I ended up next to Leo who was shaking a very energetic Gwen hand. I smirked and said, "Welcome back hero."

Leo looked up in surprise and he smiled. I returned it. "Thanks Reyna. It's good to be back." I realized his voice had deepened in surprise. He continued shaking Gwen's hand and it looked like she wasn't about to let go.

"What's up?" I said determined to make conversation with the idiot.

And then I instantly regretted the wording when Leo's lips twitched up into a cheeky smile. "Well… the skies, the moon, Uranus, planes, birds, stars, the sun, the _Argo II_-Oh wait forget that one and it's in the lake."

"Leo," I said letting my cold mask down for once and letting a genuine chuckle escape my lips. Gwen looked at me like I had grown two heads while Leo just looked surprise. "Even though that is true, you know what I mean."

Leo blinked and Gwen backed away. "LEO!" Several feminine squeals sounded and Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh gods… Reyna, I wasn't here. Why are they still chasing me?" He ducked behind me and I twisted around and he disappeared into the crowd. Several nymphs appeared (literately out of thin air) and I jumped.

"Where is he? Where's my baby cakes?" One of them asked taking me by the shoulders and shaking me. My eyes narrowed and she stopped.

"Uh… he went that way." I pointed left and several squealing nymphs raced off squealing something about Narcissus. Leo appeared at my shoulder and I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. "It's a long story." He added earnestly.

"_Really_?" I said with so much sarcasm that Leo winced.

"Yeah… see Hazel and I was trying to find lime for the _Argo II _after being attacked…" Leo began chuckling nervously. I listened as he told me about Nemesis, Echo, the nymphs and finally how they tricked them.

"Seriously? Hot stuff, Flame Boy? _Seriously_?" I asked and Leo laughed.

**Author's Note:** Mmmmm... yeah I'm rewriting this. And probably will continue to do so... Ah well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

**Reyna**

So, here I am, playing War Games, or as Leo (the Greeks) call it, Capture the Flag. I personally believe that Capture the Flag is a better name for it, even if Octavian calls me a traitor for agreeing with the Greeks. So don't tell anyone I said that, especially Leo. Wait, why Leo? Ah never mind, also if you're wondering how I can play Capture the Flag go ask Lupa. I also think the rule that Praetors can't play Capture the Flag is pure BS. Why can't the leaders play?

I was guarding our team's flag this time. I used to do this all the time, strange I know, but I've always been one of the best at defense. It was Jason who was good at offense. After all, this is _bellum. _You have to play by your strengths. I wished I knew who the Greeks sent as offense to get the flag, hopefully not Percy or Piper. Percy was scary while Piper could just charmspeak me into giving her the flag.

"Indeed, _reina_. Indeed, indeed." I spun around and saw _him._

My worst nightmare/greatest dream/unwilling-to-admit crush. Oh wait I just admitted it. "Leo." I said and resisted the urge to attack him with my knife (which was sounding quite appealing by the way). Or I could just slap him… which also sounds quite nice.

"_Regina, _why would Percy Jackson be scary?" The Latino asked with a crazy grin and I realized he was holding my spare knife. _It's like he has a mask… _I glared at it then at him. _How in the world did he get that knife? _"Also, spare knives, _amo?_ That's quite dirty." Leo smiled innocently but I could see the devilish gleam in his eyes. _It is _bellum_ indeed Leo Valdez. And I will win. _

"You just said queen and love in Latin, Valdez." I stated ignoring the question. "And so what if it's dirty, but it is _bellum _after all. I'm roman."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Stop taking everything so seriously. And I know you just said war, Jason and Percy gave us torture sessions-err, lessons on Latin. Annabeth was the only one who couldn't catch up on it."

Oh, he knows how to play. And I just walked right into the trap. Great. **(When you realize that you just wrote the d-word and have to replace it…) **

"Annabeth? I'm shocked." I dryly stated eyeing the knife. Leo smirked. _I hate you… sometimes. Wait, what? I hate you most of the time. Or supposed to anyway… _"Aren't you an idiot? Actually wait, you are an idiot." I smiled slyly as Leo pursed his lips in frustration. "After all, girls are the ones who have brains." Leo smirked suddenly and I paused.

"Huh, to fill their heads with what? Love stories? Air?" He smirked and I glared at him. "Besides, you look shocked, my dear, after all I am a man of many surprises." I snorted ignoring the _my_ dear part along with the fuzzy warmth that filled me when he said it.

"You? You're only… how old are you again?" I questioned in mock disbelief and felt frustrated that I did not know how old the idiotic Repair Boy was. Leo smirked.

"Fifteen, although I'll be sixteen in November." He paused for a moment in thought, and I could tell for his eyes were different, more serious, and more… genuine, I suppose. "Besides, I wouldn't say _rex_ and you are definitely not an _Agricola _now, are you?" I glared at him but I couldn't hide the glimmer of humor in my eyes. He also had it in his own. I realized this was my, his, _our _territory. Shooting scratching and insulting remarks at each other (Percy and Annabeth just argued all the time, they didn't bantered).

"I'm definitely not a farmer Flame Boy." I said with a smirk and he returned it. I unconsciously stepped forward and he did as well. I smiled and realized that we only a millimeter apart. I put my finger on his lips and gazed deep into his eyes. "And I'm not a King, am I?"

Leo smiled and I put the finger to his hair. _Yes! _I though gleefully as I began to run in through his curly mass. It was soft. "Flame Boy? Hmm… I like it Warrior Girl. And you're not a king, nor a queen. You're a warrior, a leader, like Percy. Jason can be the king and hero."

I smiled slightly and felt Leo caress my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes thinking of a plan. "Warrior Girl?" I murmured quietly. "That's the best you can do Leo? I will need to give you lessons on taunts Valdez." I opened my eyes and realized our noses were touching. Inspiration hit me and my smile widened. "What do you think?"

Leo blinked. "It _was _the first thing that went into my mind, Reyna." Leo said rolling his eyes although his tone was fond. I smiled and I didn't realize that I was slipping. "And I do pretty well with taunts, thank you very much. Not as good as Percy though," he added hastily, "He has more enemies then I can count." Our lips were millimeters apart. _Wait for it Reyna… _ "And think what?"

"I can believe that." I snorted knowing it was time although I was curious for his view on the rest of the seven. "The rest of the seven, Leo?" I wasn't even aware my voice was so quiet until I heard it.

Leo paused and scowled, but not in annoyance. He was actually considering my question and I could see that he wore a mask as well. His eyes, they were serious, and _genuinely _kind. Of course, they always wore but this time, it just seemed to be different. As if I was seeing the real person beneath all the humor.

"Well… I believe Jason is sort-of the King while Piper is the Queen of the group." Leo voice was just audible. "Piper is able to make arguments stop and is one of the fiercest in the group while Jason just… you know. He's just… all kingly and a sticker to rules." I nodded and closed my eyes and let his voice wash over me. Unconsciously, I smiled. "Frank is sort-of the knight I suppose." I snorted at this, unable to help myself. "All noble and honorable. Hazel's like the princess of the group, she's the youngest and everyone wants to protect her but at the same time she's the fiercest." My smile widened at that, she was indeed the princess. "Annabeth's the wise but strong willed advisor. Inputting her advice at random points and confusing everyone except for maybe Hazel." I chuckled of course he would say that. Leo paused and I opened my eyes and noticed his brow was furrowed even more. I tilted my head. "Percy is the… wild card I suppose. A warrior and a leader. Not exactly serving the king but not exactly ignoring his orders completely. The impulsive one who does things he think is right, while somehow commanding respect from the others. The one that holds the group together. Like glue." There was a hint of irony in his voice and I looked at him in surprise. He's more observant then he lets on, like Percy.

_Now. _

"Percy's complicated, isn't he?" I asked feeling slightly guilty for what I was about to do.

Leo smiled. "Yes." I smirked and his eyes widened as he felt my knife under his chin. "Reyna!" He protested. There was no Spanish lilt on his tongue and I knew he was saying my name in English this time.

I let out a chuckle. "Hasn't Annabeth ever told you, Flame Boy? Never let your guard down." I said teasingly. Leo huffed.

"Might have happened once or twice, milady." Leo said cheerfully and instantly my spare dagger was dislodged from his throat. "Besides, it seems like you also let your guard down Warrior Girl. I've been fighting Gaea's forces for the last month-oh wait, never mind. The last _nine_ months."

I glared at Leo and slashed my blade at his face. Leo ducked and clucked his tongue.

"It's on Flame Boy." I shot back with a smirk.

"You like it hot, Warrior Girl?" Leo replied with a challenging smirk and we went into action.

He didn't burst into flames and I didn't attack him, at first. We circled each other for a few seconds before my ADHD kicked in and I slashed at him. Whenever he tried to jab I would dodged. I would hack and he would lean to the right. I kept slashing like a Greek (Clarisse's fault, she insisted on training me in the Greek ways, much to my amusement) at random intervals in which he would parry. He would thrust a few times and I would dodge. He burst into flames (probably in frustration when I dodged one of his attacks) then and I would dance around them while he danced around my knife.

"Sorry," I grunted when I cut his cheek open by accident. There was also a no maiming rule, much to my amusement.

"Don't be." He grunted and his flames went out. I blinked in surprise and he spun around me and wrapped his arms around my waist and his knife was at my throat. I realized that my hair was falling out (it wasn't singed and I knew it should be) of my braid and his mouth was at my ear.

"Let me go Valdez." I grumbled spinning my head around and tried to glare at him. Unfortunately his arm kept the lower half of me still.

"Oh so we're on last name basis, _regina_?" Leo asked his breath tickling my ear. I did _not _shudder. "And there's no way, you'll murder me painfully." He added and I felt his chest vibrate with laughter. I felt myself relaxing against him.

"So if you don't let go of me in two seconds I'll boil you in your own sweat, bring you back from the underworld, and bury you alive and then I'll release my cute, fluffy bunny rabbits." I said calmly. I didn't want him to let go of me though truthfully, I just wanted to be held.

Leo's grip slacked and I spun around so that I was facing him. I refused to look into his eyes though, so I studied his lips. "You're a bunny hater, aren't you Reyna?" He said and tightened his hold on my waist. I pouted although there was a tattletale curl of my lips. Ugh, why is it he can make me lose my façade whenever I'm with him? It's like my mask is slipping and I can just be… me.

"I found out the hard way that cute, fuzzy fluffy little bunnies are very, _very malus._ When I lived with Circe they kept noming on the lettuce in my garden. Since then they're…" I let my voice trail off and shivered slightly.

A pause, then: "You're afraid of rabbits? Because they ate up your garden lettuce." He sounded confused and he put a finger under my chin and gently lifted it. I met his eyes and realized that his grip was no long tight but I just didn't care. He was holding me.

"Nah, they made Circe go on a killing rampage because they found her guinea pigs. That's why they're scary-well Circe is the one really…" I chuckled and Leo blinked.

"So… Circe went on a killing rampage because cute, innocent, fluffy bunny rabbits found her guinea pigs?" Leo muttered incredulously, as if he couldn't believe me. Which, now that I think about it, sounds weird.

I chuckled. "Yes Leo." I said then hooked my foot around his ankle and tugged. His eyes widened and he fell, I with him.

"Ow!" He muttered and brought his hand to the back of his head. I had landed on top of him and blushed slightly at our positions, our noses were literately touching and my hands were on his chest. I had to bite back a laugh as I wondered what Octavian would do.

"I still don't know what happened to Mr. Fluffy though…" I added pretending that I was _not _on top of Leo in a very intimate position. I _really _missed that cat…

"Mr… Fluffy?" Leo said in utter bafflement

"I was five! Besides, Hylla who was about nine at the time, wanted to name his Puffles." I said in defense. Leo blinked and I realized that he was messaging my back. I hadn't even realized it and I'm pretty sure he hadn't either but I liked it. I began to _giggle_. Wait, what? I do not giggle.

Leo looked at me before he started laughing. "Oh, Reyna… that sounds (laugh) like s…omething (laugh) Hazel would do." He said and his laughter began to die down.

I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine and his face was utterly serious. I realized something, he was right; I had let my guard down. And his was lowering. I could tell and I was surprised by the raw emotion in his eyes.

"Nemesis said I was the Seventh Wheel." Leo said suddenly and I blinked in surprise. "But I'm glad about that." He whispered and I caressed his face.

"Leo means lion." I whispered back and sat up. Leo sat up as well and looked at me in confusion.

Then he began to smile. "Reyna… what a name that fits and doesn't fit you."

I chuckled and leaned in again. He leaned in as well and his eyes seemed to flutter shut. Our lips were not even a millimeter apart.

I couldn't stop myself, I closed the gap.

I dropped the dagger that I hadn't realized I was holding and wrapped my arms around Leo's neck while Leo's grip tightened around my waist and he placed his other hand on the back of my head. We deepened the kiss and I felt like I was going to explode. _Never again… I'll never lose you again my little Lion. _I thought before pushing hungrily for more, which he responded to. The need for oxygen became too great and we broke off, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes in shock, amazement and content.

"Jason was an idiot for letting you go." Leo said, opening his eyes and staring into mine. He was breathing heavily and his voice was rough. I smiled.

"No, I'm glad." I whispered and this time he closed the gap.

**Piper**

I let out a smirk and turned to the two boys, both of whom were staring in shock at Reyna and Leo, well, one of them was at least. Percy was watching them in shock _and _disbelief while Jason seemed to be looking at Leo in offense, which I understood because Leo had technically just insulted him.

"Jason," I said with a smirk. "You owe me ten drachmas."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ack! Three days late, sorry guys! Anyways this'll be updated monthly on the 14th because my main priorities will be _The Last Hope,_ _United we Stand Divided we Fal_l and _The Merlin's Circle _but we all know what's going to happen anyways so its not really bad... :P


End file.
